


To the Madman

by CreativityFlow (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Time Travel, friendly fluff, total crap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 05:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5235989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/CreativityFlow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumble B. Thompson meets a strange man in the woods and gets a glimpse of the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To the Madman

"Buzz!" someone whispered as they passed me in the hall.

"Bzz!" another guy laughed.

I just rolled my eyes, and tried to ignore them. My parents liked to stay in the '60's, and one look at our trailer would only verify that fact. They had named me Bumble Beatrice Thompson, or Bumble B. (even for them, it was weird), and everyone around me loved to make fun of me. I had grown used to it though, and embraced the hippie-ness of my life.

My blonde hair fell in waves that hadn't been combed since last night, and an orange band wrapped around my head. Big, round sunglasses hung from my black tank top, and had a thin orange vest with fringe that flapped open as I walked. My long, black, bell bottom pants nearly dragged the ground, and my shoes were gorgeous heeled dark orange boots. My chocolate brown eyes scrutinized everyone who walked by, making more bee noises.

"Hey Bumble," Jared, a football player, greeted. He placed his arm out in front of me, slamming his palm on the locker. "Why don't you show me the honey after the bonfire tonight?"

His teammates howled, and I just groaned. I wasn't even going to that stupid Start-of-the-Summer Party.

"Go away, Jared," I sighed. "Why don't you go flirt with Christie the Cheerleader?"

"C'mon, Bumble, don't be that way," he tried again.

All I needed was to make it outside to my bike, and I was home free.

"Listen, Jared," I sighed. "I don't like you, you don't like me. Just leave me alone, alright?"

With one final glare, I ducked under Jared's arm, and dashed out the school doors. I slid my sunglasses up to cover my eyes, and tugged at my vest as I skipped down the small set of stone stairs.

All around me, people were saying their farewells to their friends and lovers, but the only thing I had to say goodbye to was the awful high school building. Finally, after enduring four years of trudging through the halls, I was free to live my life. In the fall, I would be leaving California to go to a medical school in Houston, Texas, one of the best in the country. My plan was to finish up there, and then head to Africa and put my skills to use for people who really needed it.

I unchained my baby blue bicycle, threw my small satchel into the front basket and hopped on. Before I took off, however, I stopped for a second, staring at the old building, with several broken windows, and in a serious need of a paint job. As much as I hated it here, and loathed everyone in it, I would miss this old dump. Maybe one day I'll come back, for one of those High School Reunions you always see on TV.

With one last sigh, I popped up my front tire, took off pedaling down the side walk, veering to the left to cut through a short cut I discovered in my Freshman year. I had created a faint path over the years, and it went through a small patch of trees that hung lazily above me. The fallen leaves from last year were still lying on the ground, and they crackled under my wheels.

A giant, blue police box stopped me in my tracks, however, and I skidded to a stop, trying my best not to go flying forward. My jaw dropped, as I wondered how someone could've put this massive thing here in the short period of time since this morning.

The door swung inward, and a man with swooping brown hair stepped out. He had a tweed jacket, and a blue bow tie, and he was messing with a stick with a green light glowing on the end. He didn't seem to notice me, until he looked up.

"Hello," he greeted, grinning. He had an accent - British. He then looked me up and down, taking in my attire. "Um... this is going to sound weird, but, what year is it?"

I lowered my sunglasses to stare at him, and rose an eyebrow. "Excuse me?" I asked, not sure if I heard him correctly.

"What year is it?" he repeated, leaning forward slightly.

I sighed, and slid my glasses back up my nose. "2013," I told him, and cocked my head. "You look like a professor. What's a professor doing out in the woods, drunk?"

He pouted, and took his glowing green stick thing, and waved it in my face.

Angrily, I swatted his hand. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked, clambering off my bike, and gently setting it down.

"No, your in the right time zone," he muttered, still ignoring me.

I rolled my eyes. "Did those morons at school put you up to this?" I asked. "I like to dress like this, alright? Just leave me alone."

I haughtily picked my bike back up, and started to pedal away, but the strange man grabbed my shoulder, and stared at the bushes. "Isn't there another way you could go?" he asked. "A different path or something?"

"Along the highway," I snorted, shoving his hand off. "This is the fastest way home, so if you could-"

There was a loud rustling in the bushes, and I stopped my rant to stare. It was too loud to be a rabbit or squirrel, and I doubted it was a stray. Nevertheless, I hopped off my bike again, and wandered over.

"I suggest you stay away from there," the man called, sounding nervous.

"Chill, Professor," I said, waving my hand behind me.

"I'm not a professor," he huffed. "I'm the Doctor."

"Aren't all of them?" I asked, referring to the professor thing again.

"Not a doctor, the Doctor!" He looked slightly upset, and I rolled my eyes.

I slowly pushed back some branches, and instead of a cute little bunny like I was hoping, a tall, grey, scaley monster erupted from the bush, screeching wildly.

With an audible gasp, I stumbled back, and tripped on a root. Luckily, this 'Doctor' character caught me, and helped back up.

"That's a-"

"It's a monster!" I screamed, pushing away from the bowtie man.

"No it's not," he stated defensively. "It's a Moon-Stiky."

Frankly, I didn't care. "Get me out of here," I begged, dashing behind him.

"They're really quite harmless," he assured, looking back at me. "He's probably just lost. Wrong galaxy?" he then asked the monster, stepping closer.

The 'Moon-Stiky' as he called it squeaked in response.

"I see...," the Doctor trailed. "You took a left, instead of right."

"You can talk to it?" I whispered.

"Of course I can," he smiled. "I speak everything. Even baby. And he thinks you're very pretty."

I glanced at the monster in shock. "Are you making this up?"

The grey figure squeaked again, and tilted his head.

"The Doctor never lies," he smiled, but then frowned. "Well, sometimes. Most of the time actually..."

I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Okay, I'm always lying!" He rolled his eyes, and turned back to the creature, muttering something about me being worse than Amy. "But I'm not lying this time. Promise." He held his hand out to me, and smiled at the Moon-Stiky.

Cautiously, I took a step forward, and kneeled down next to the Doctor.

"You can pet him," he whispered, scratching creature behind its ears.

"So this is an alien," I said, gently scratching the Moon-Stiky. "Like one of those things that keep popping up in Europe?"

"Yes. But a good alien," he assured. "Like I said, just lost."

I glanced at the Doctor as I scratched the creatures ear. "So what does that make you?" I asked. "The Alien Whisperer?"

The Doctor chuckled and his eyes met mine. "I suppose that's one word for it."

"So, what, you cart around that big box over there looking for lost aliens?" I asked, pulling away from the Moon-Stiky and crossing my legs.

"More like they find me," he shrugged.

"But the box...," I trailed, "you don't really bring it with you everywhere, right?"

With a smirk, the Doctor ignored me, and turned to the alien. "When you get out of this galaxy, make a left at the cosmos, and you should be back on your way."

With more squeaking and chatter, the Moon-Stiky nudged my cheek, prompting me to scratch it's ear again before it bounded back in the trees.

I stood up and brushed off the dirt before offering my hand. "I'm Bumble. Bumble Thompson."

"Bumble?" the Doctor asked, furrowing his eyebrow. "As in, Bumble Bee?"

I winced, and shrugged. "Bumble Beatrice, but I guess Bee works too."

He was grinning now, and started digging through his pockets. "The Bumble Bee!" he giggled to himself.

"Um... what?" I asked, tilting my head.

He finally pulled out a large book, with an orange sun setting over vast desert plains. The title read "Adventures of a Bee," and under that, the authors name - Bumble Bee.

The Doctor handed me the book, and I stared at it curiously. He then produced a pen, and nodded encouragingly when I held it.

"Sorry... what?" I asked. "What am I supposed to do with this?"

"Sign it, obviously," he stated.

"You think- you think this is me?" I asked, raising my eyebrows. "I barely passed English, I can't write a book."

"I can't believe I didn't recognize you before," the Doctor rambled, ignoring me, "but it's you, see?"

He flipped to the back cover, where a young woman had her arms wrapped around a young boy of African descent. She had soft blonde curls framing her face, and a poorly made flower crown sat atop her head. The boy was grinning, and missing one of his front teeth. The boy had a black and yellow striped shirt, while the woman had a black and yellow striped dress. They both had little wings sprouting from their backs, and the kid even had antennas.

"Taking the joke a bit too far, aren't they?" I asked lightly.

Bumble Bee and son, Keve, was the caption.

I looked back up at the woman, and noticed the similarities between the two of us. Same eyes, hair, and mouth. Her nose was scrunched slightly, like the picture was taken before a laugh.

"Is this... like a sister or something? Separated or something?" I asked, looking up at the Doctor.

"That's you," the Doctor grinned. "In the future."

I opened the book to the copy write page, and saw the year 2026. The Doctor motioned to the pen, and I hesitantly wrote my name.

"You're mad," I decided, nodding.

The Doctor grinned, taking the book back. "Don't forget the dedication," he winked, and walked backwards to his blue box. "And I'll be seeing you soon."

"What dedication?" I asked. "What are you talking about?"

He just smirked, and stepped through the doors. I watched in shock as the box started to dematerialize, followed by a wheezing metal sound.

When the box was gone, I stood there for a while. I glanced back to the bushes, where the Moon Stiky had disappeared, and leaned down to pick up my bike.

\---

Years passed. I went to Africa after receiving my Doctorate, and helped many people. The Doctor often crossed my mind, especially the day I found Keve. 

He was alone, and hurt. It took a while, but the paper work was filed, and we now lived happily. He was the sweetest kid, and had a big heart.

It was the night before my book would appear in stores everywhere. It was just about my travels in Africa, and was written to raise awareness about other countries. Keve was setting the table when the doorbell rang.

He immediately ran to the door, and with a smile, I followed after him. In the hall, I could see him. He was wearing that same silly bow tie and suspenders. He held my book excitedly, grinning like crazy.

"I told you," he grinned. "What did I tell you? Terrible at English..."

I grinned as he trailed off and leaned in to kiss both my cheeks. "Did you see the dedication?" I asked.

Keve was clinging to my leg, but kept his head poked out. 

"How could I miss it?" the Doctor asked, opening the book up to show.

To the Madman.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me on Twitter @CreativityFlow or Tumblr creativityflow-writes.tumblr.com


End file.
